1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to energy storage, and particularly to solid state energy storage for utilizing its excellent features, such as ease of control, ability to meet peak loads, giving constant energy flow from variable power input and for other uses as, for instance, in mechanical transmissions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Solid state storage units are known which supply energy in small amounts. I have found none which store energy in theoretically limitless amounts.